


I Found Out

by humpdaynouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humpdaynouis/pseuds/humpdaynouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hii. Second fic I've written. Feedback is greatly welcomed. Enjoy!</p>
<p>Harry went out to a party with Nick Grimshaw. Louis get jealous and turns dominant. Larry fucks. </p>
<p>Title is from song "I Found Out" by The Pigeon Detectives</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found Out

“Fuck!” Louis shouts as he stubs his toe on their counter, desperately trying to brace his tea before he spills it. Louis wonders why in hell he ever let Harry go to some dumb bachelorette party with Nick. Especially the fact that Harry went with Nick and dressed as a girl. What was that boy ever thinking? Louis sighs and lowers himself onto their couch and waits for Harry to come home. He flips through the tv guide and decides on love actually, one of Harry’s favorite. It’s 12:02. Louis sighs again and starts counting down until Harry will come crashing in wasted as ever.

Sure enough, just as the credits begin to roll, Harry stumbles into their home.

“Louuuisssss!” he mumbles

‘Pff thanks for getting him home safe Nick’ Louis grumbles under his breath.

“What did you say lou-bear?”

Louis cringes hearing Harry use his old nickname

“Nothing Styles, come here.”

“What if I don’t want to come here?? What if I want to come in our bed?”

Louis can only smirk, loving that his own wit is rubbing off on his boyfriend. But he can’t ignore the tightening in his pants..

“You can only come where and when I say, got it?”

Harry doesn’t have time to respond before Louis is clinging on to him. There’s no fight for dominance tonight. Louis sneaks his hands up Harry’s shirt. Deciding that’s not enough he rips his shirt off leaving scratch mark all over Harry’s chest.

“I’m going to wreck you, Styles”

Even in Harry’s wasted state, he successfully gets both of them onto their bed. Louis flips them over and straddles Harry. Louis pressed his own body against Harry and leaned in, kissing the slightly younger man passionately, making Harry moan against his lips. He runs his fingers through his long golden wig.

“Mmmh you know I’m not liking this hair on you goldy locks.”

“Then take it off”

“First undress me”

Harry licks his lips. Slowly drawing the tie on Louis pants with his teeth. He then licks all over Louis’ black briefs before taking them off. Louis is getting harder by the second and it’s not like his briefs were hiding anything.

“Har-harry stoppp. Wanna—wwanna suck you off first”

Louis leaves a mark in his favorite spot, between Harry’s sparrow tattoos. He lick all the way down to Harry’s dick. Slowly, he laps at Harry’s pre-cum. Louis keeps going until he get Harry right where he wants him.

“Lou—lou I’m gunna come,”

Louis stops what he’s doing, and Harry sighs in protest

“Not yet, you come when I say”

Louis licks his way down to Harry’s hole. He slowly prods one finger in and words his way up to two. Louis begins to scissor him.

“Louis I need to feel you. Please Lou.”

Louis grabs the lube and slicks himself up and lines himself up with Harry. Slowly, Louis shoves himself in.

“Louis!” Harry gasps

 

Harry clenched tight around Louis every time he pushed into him, and he couldn’t help but moan and gasped as Louis hit his prostate without even seeming to angle for it. It was as if Louis’ cock was made to reach that spot, like he was made just for Harry. 

“Oh God, Louis, I don’t know how long I can last… Fuck…” Harry groaned, leaning his head back against the wall.

Louis took advantage of Harry’s exposed neck and leaned in to suck hard at his skin, knowing there would be a mark there afterwards.

“Mine…” Louis growled against Harry’s skin, and it was as if that’s exactly what Harry needed to reach his climax as he screamed Louis’ name, clenched as tight as he could possibly manage around Louis and came all over both his own and Louis’ stomach. 

“Fuck…” Louis moaned and sucked at Harry’s skin again to silence his own sounds of wild pleasure as he thrust three more times before exploding inside of Harry, coming in long, hot streaks deep inside of him, his legs shivering as he continued to thrust into Harry. 

With both boys panting, Louis collapse onto Harry’s chest.

“That’ll teach you to stop going out to any parties without me”

After they clean up, Louis is snuggling into Harrys curls wondering what he was ever done to deserve such a perfect boy.

“Love you Lou”

“I love you more Haz.”


End file.
